Expédition à San Diego
by Eastpak
Summary: Regina, Emma et Henry se rendent à San Diego pour assister au Comic Con. La réservation a été mal enregistrée et Emma va devoir partager un lit avec Regina. Jour 1 - SwanQueen Week - Bed Sharing


**Je débute la SwanQueen Week (avec une semaine de retard mais chut). Je vais essayer de m'y tenir.**

* * *

 **Expédition à San Diego**

* * *

« Regina, je te jure, j'avais pris deux chambres. Une pour moi et une pour toi et Kid. Pas une seule chambre avec deux lits ! » Regina leva sa main et Emma arrêta de parler.

« Peut-on avoir une chambre en plus s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda Regina en portant son attention sur le réceptionniste de l'hôtel.

« Désolé Madame mais l'hôtel est plein à cause du Comic Con. » Regina roula des yeux.

« Je suis au courant, c'est pour cela que nous sommes dans cette ville. »

« Regina ... »

« Quoi ? » Regina regarda Emma en haussant un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas grave Mom, on va trouver une solution. » Henry pouvait sentir la tension entre ses mères et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Bien, viens Henry, allons découvrir notre chambre. » Regina s'éloigna avec Henry sans quitter Emma du regard pour prendre l'ascenseur.

« Elle n'est pas très commode ... » Dit le réceptionniste en donnant la clé à Emma.

« Vous n'avez pas idée. »

« Encore désolé pour la chambre. »

« Si vous entendez des cris venant de notre chambre, ne vous inquiétez pas trop. » Le réceptionniste cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant Emma se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

Lorsqu'Emma arriva dans la chambre, elle vit de suite Regina faire les cent pas dans le salon.

« C'est inacceptable ! » Regina se rapprocha d'Emma. « Il est hors de question de rester dans cette chambre pendant la convention. »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix Regina. » Emma regarda rapidement la chambre. « Je dormirais sur le canapé. » Regina roula des yeux.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule Miss Swan, ce canapé n'a pas l'air confortable du tout. Nous pouvons bien partager un lit pendant une semaine. »

« Je ... Hum ... C'est-à-dire que ... » Emma se gratta l'arrière du crâne. « Je bouge beaucoup la nuit et ... » Regina haussa un sourcil.

« Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour décider Miss Swan, je vais dans la chambre pour mettre mes affaires. » Emma souffla lorsque Regina se trouvait dans la chambre.

« Ma ... »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute Kid ! J'avais demandé deux chambres ! » Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça Ma. » Emma haussa un sourcil en regardant Henry. « Je croyais que le but de ce voyage était de te rapprocher de Mom. »

« Pas à ce point là Kid ! »

« Vous allez partager un lit, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ... » Rétorqua Henry en prenant ses affaires et se dirigea vers son lit.

« Je suis foutue ... Okay, respire Swan, tout va bien se passer ... Tu vas seulement dormir dans le même lit avec la femme que tu aimes, la mère de ton fils ... Pas de pression. »

« Miss Swan, dois-je faire de la place dans la commode pour les torchons que vous appelez vêtements ? » Hurla Regina depuis la chambre.

« Reste calme Swan, c'est la femme de ta vie ... » Emma ferma les yeux puis prit une longue respiration. « J'arrive Regina. » Emma récupéra ses affaire puis alla dans la chambre.

Le lit fût coupé en deux entre les deux femmes. Côté gauche du lit pour Emma et côté droit pour Regina. Si l'installation pour la nuit sembla facile pour Emma, le sommeil,à l'inverse, s'avéra difficile.

« 298, 299, 300 ... » Enuméra Emma en regardant le plafond.

« Miss Swan, cessez tout de suite ce vacarme épouvantable. » S'exclama Regina en changeant de position pour essayer de dormir.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir Regina. »

« En quoi cela est mon problème Miss Swan ? » Regina alluma la lampe de chevet. qui se trouvait de son côté. « D'ailleurs, je croyais que vous bougiez beaucoup la nuit. »

« Premièrement, c'est Emma et « tu ». Deuxièmement, oui je bouge la nuit lorsque je dors. Troisièmement, mon manque de sommeil est de ta faute Regina ! Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que tu es à côté de moi ? »

« Donc c'est de ma faute ? » Demanda Regina en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui ! » Cria Emma en faisant face à Regina.

« Bien, vous pouvez visiter le canapé Miss Swan. » Regina éteignit la lampe

« Pas dans ce contexte là Regina. »

« Décidez-vous Miss Swan, est-ce de ma faute oui ou non ? »

« Je ne peux pas dormir à tes côtés Regina. » Répondit Emma en jouant nerveusement avec son débardeur.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime ! » S'exclama d'un seul coup Emma. « Hum ... Je vais visiter le canapé ... » Emma se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Emma ? » Celle-ci soupira en entendant son prénom.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus, peut-être qu'on pourrait ... »

« Met toi au milieu du lit sur ton côté droit. » Regina obtempéra et Emma se mit juste derrière en prenant Regina dans ses bras. « Mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, merci Emma. » Regina ferma les yeux/ « Heureusement que ta réservation n'a pas été prise en compte. » Emma éclata de rire.

« Je suppose oui, l'accompagnement est superbe. » Emma caressa les bras dénudés de Regina.

« J'espère que cette expédition à San Diego en valait la peine. »

« Tu n'as pas idée Regina. » Emma embrassa Regina sur la joue. « Bonne nuit Regina. »

« Ceci n'est pas un baiser Miss Swan. » Regina se retourna et embrassa Emma sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à l'utilisation du « Miss Swan ».

« Hum ... On devrait peut-être offrir des chocolats au réceptionniste ... » Regina frappa Emma à l'épaule puis éclata de rire bientôt suivi par Emma.

Le lendemain matin, Henry se réveilla seul ce qui le surprit beaucoup. Il se leva et se dirigea de suite vers la chambre où se trouvait ses mères.

« Ma, Mom, j'ai faim ! » S'exclama Henry en entrant dans la chambre sans frapper.

« Kid ? » Emma se frotta les yeux.

« Bravo Ma, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. » Emma roula des yeux. « Dit, on pourra commencé par la convention sur _Arrow_ ? » Emma embrassa Regina sur le front puis suivit Henry hors de la chambre. « Il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau costume ... »

« Cool Kid, ils ont des chocolats ici ? » Demanda Emma en regardant la carte du service de chambre.

« Peut-être Ma, pourquoi ? » Demanda Henry en haussant un sourcil.

« Avec ta mère, on voudrait remercier le réceptionniste. »

« Donc l'Opération San Diego a été un succès ? »

« Totalement. »

« Génial, maintenant arrête de sourire en pensant à Mom et commande-nous à manger. »

« On se demande qui t'a élevé ... » Murmura Emma en prenant le téléphone.

* * *

Fin


End file.
